Sólo un Recuerdo
by Jill Valentine Redfield
Summary: Jill dio la vida para salvar a Chris de Wesker, sólo que Chris no puede vivir pensando que Jill sólo es un recuerdo en su mente.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos! ^^

Bueno, he de decir que me considero una gran fanática de Resident Evil, pero éste es el primer fic que escribo sobre RE. Tenía la idea hacía meses, pero hace poco me decidí por fin escribirla :)  
Trata sobre lo ocurrido entre que Jill "muere" y RE5, comienza con la escena mostrada en RE5, y los capítulos serán sobre momentos de la vida de Chris, por lo que tal vez sean algo cortos para algunos.  
Una nota: Este capítulo, y el segundo, están escritos en primera persona, los demás lo estarán en tercera, a menos que considere que es mejor en primera :)

Espero que les guste! :)

Ah! y todo, excepto tal vez algunos personajes, es propiedad de CAPCOM :)

* * *

**01**

No estaba seguro de cómo habíamos llegado hasta este punto. Luego de tanto tiempo buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Wesker, por fin habíamos conseguido información proveniente de una fuente viable, sobre dónde podíamos encontrar a Ozwell E. Spencer, el fundador de Umbrella. Así que decidimos visitarlo, esperando que nos pudiera llevar hacia nuestro objetivo principal.

Jill caminaba a mi lado, ambos con las armas desenfundadas, e intentando no hacer sonido alguno. El pasillo era largo pero estrecho, y sólo la luz proveniente de la luna alumbraba nuestro camino, ya que las velas en los candelabros de la pared no ayudaban demasiado. El aire estaba cargado de una humedad pegajosa, y el cielo tenía un color rosado extraño, augurando la tormenta que estaba por avecinarse. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras nos acercábamos a una gran puerta de madera al final del pasillo. Tantos años de experiencia habían ayudado a mantener mi postura, pero eso no hacía desaparecer el nerviosismo de, por fin, encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Al llegar a la gran puerta, Jill y yo nos colocamos uno a cada lado. En unos segundos, múltiples pensamientos surcaron mi mente. ¿Qué encontraríamos allí? Luego de lo que habíamos pasado por esta mansión, podría ser cualquier cosa. Tal vez algún monstruo extraño nos estaba esperando detrás de esa puerta. Era muy probable. Aunque nunca nos imaginamos que fuera _ese _monstruo el que estaría allí.

Como cuando éramos compañeros en la unidad S.T.A.R.S de la policía de Raccoon City, nos miramos unos segundos, y luego cabeceé para indicarle a Jill que abriríamos la puerta al mismo tiempo e ingresaríamos con las armas en alto. Ella aceptó silenciosamente y, haciendo fuerza con el brazo, abrimos la puerta. Entramos rápidamente, pero nos quedamos paralizados apenas pusimos un pie en la estancia. Una figura alta y negra se encontraba frente al gran ventanal, al lado de una silla de ruedas y un cuerpo en el suelo. Cuando la figura se giró, un gran trueno resonó y el relámpago alumbró los vidrios de sus anteojos y sus ojos rojos chispearon.

-¡Wesker! – exclamé, y comencé a disparar. Jill me siguió abriendo fuego también.

Wesker esquivó cada una de las balas de una manera sorprendente. Parecía que se teletransportaba de un lugar a otro, dejando una estela de humo negro a su paso. Los disparos no impidieron que se acercara a nosotros con sus movimientos estilo matrix.

Me alcanzó primero, desarmándome y encadenando una serie de golpes con sus fuertes manos. Cuando me dejó en el suelo, se acercó a Jill, quien seguía disparando. La tomó por el cuello y la alzó, estampándola contra una columna como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo. Me recuperé lo más rápido que pude para socorrer a Jill, y me lancé hacia Wesker, quien liberó a mi compañera, sólo para esquivar y bloquear mis golpes. Al intentar darle un derechazo, atrapó mis manos, dio una vuelta y su puño de acero golpeó mi rostro. Intenté sorprenderlo haciendo caso omiso al dolor en mi mejilla y asestándole una patada, pero también la atrapó.

Jill comenzó a disparar otra vez, y Wesker me empujó a un costado para deshacerse de ella. Esquivó todas las balas que el cartucho de la pistola de Jill disponía, así que ésta desenfundó el cuchillo y se acercó, pero la golpeó fuerte en el pecho, haciendo que se estampara dolorosamente contra una biblioteca.

Mi ira aumentó más, si era posible, y comencé a hacer todo el esfuerzo del que era capaz para asestarle un golpe, aunque era inútil. Wesker tenía movimientos asombrosos de lucha, y luego de darme un codazo en el estómago, me levantó por el cuello, para luego depositarme violentamente contra una mesa, arrastrarme sobre su superficie e impulsarme al suelo cerca del ventanal.

Me sentía como los mil demonios. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y era incapaz de ponerme de pie sin que la sala girara a mi alrededor. Debía levantarme… debía ser fuerte. Pude notar por el rabillo del ojo que Wesker se acercaba, y su rostro no era muy amigable. Apoyé ambas manos en el frío suelo e intenté impulsarme, pero no fui demasiado rápido. Wesker llegó a mi posición y me levantó tomándome del cuello, otra vez.

Era demasiado fuerte, no podía respirar y sentía que éste era el fin. Luego de todo lo que habíamos hecho, luego de remover tierra y aire para encontrarlo… no era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con él. Me sentí un poco decepcionado. Siempre había existido una rivalidad entre nosotros dos, pero cuando él era el líder de nuestra unidad de S.T.A.R.S, nos respetábamos los unos a los otros, y nunca hubiera pensado que la situación llegaría a este extremo.

Estaba comenzando a rendirme cuando escuché un grito: "!No!", y supe que Jill ya estaba de pie corriendo hacia nuestra posición. Nunca había dudado de la fuerza, psicológica y física, de mi compañera, pero ahora me preguntaba de qué serviría que ella intentase hacer algo contra la semejante roca en la que se había convertido Wesker.

-Vamos a terminar esto. – Wesker arrastró las palabras al pronunciarlas.

Jill se acercó como un rayo, empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Wesker y se negó a soltar sus brazos de alrededor de la cintura del hombre, lo que hizo que éste me dejara caer al suelo y ambos atravesaran el gran ventanal de la estancia, precipitándose hacia el vacío.

Cuando noté lo sucedido, sacudí la cabeza, me levanté lo más rápido que pude, ignorando lo mareado que estaba y corrí hacia el cristal roto de la ventana. Estiré un brazo, como si eso me ayudara a alcanzarla y grité lo más fuerte que pude.

-¡JILL!

Me sorprendí lo ronca que tenía la voz, y noté que pronunciar ese simple nombre me había desgarrado, no solo la garganta, sino el corazón también. Jill había hecho eso para salvar mi vida, sin importarle qué ocurriera con ella. Comencé a desesperarme al no ver su cuerpo, ni el de Wesker, sólo olas que rompían contra las rocas del acantilado donde la mansión estaba dispuesta.

Me giré y observé la oscura y silenciosa estancia. Me apoyé en la ventana y coloqué una mano sobre mi frente. "Oh, por Dios". Procesando los hechos, sólo me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Comencé a correr, ignorando los dolores que sentía, y dejé atrás la sala, el pasillo oscuro con sus candelabros, y todo lo que habíamos recorrido para llegar allí. Era un largo camino, y estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo en encontrar la salida, ya que la mansión poseía muchas puertas que dirigían a muchas habitaciones, que a su vez tenían puertas que dirigían a otras habitaciones.

Mi nerviosismo no hacía más que aumentar, impidiéndome pensar con claridad el camino que debía tomar. Aún así, llegué al vestíbulo, en los que debieron de ser los minutos más largos de mi vida. Me precipité hacia el gran portón de salida y cuando la noche con su cielo encapotado me golpeó en la cara, me despabilé un poco. Giré hacia la derecha y corrí lo más rápido que pude con mis dolorosas piernas hacia la parte de atrás de la mansión, pero al llegar, se me cayó el alma a los pies.

No estaba seguro de qué pensaba encontrarme, pero fue peor de lo que me imaginé: no encontré nada. No había rastro de ningún cuerpo, sólo un gran acantilado con piedras y agua, del cual era imposible divisar nada a esa altura. Me arrodillé en el borde, y esperé a ver alguna pista de que ambos habían caído allí, pero no encontré nada. Me dejé caer sentado y comencé a respirar ruidosamente, con la boca abierta. "Jill…"

Levanté la vista al cielo justo en el momento en que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Saqué rápidamente mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marqué el número del jefe de nuestra división en la B.S.A.A.

-Mike, soy Chris… tenemos un gran problema. – Mi voz ronca estaba un poco mejorada.

-Redfield, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿encontraron algo? – Sonaba lejos.

-Encontramos algo, y perdimos otra. – Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta.

-¿Cómo? – Mike Parecía confunso.

-Jill ha desaparecido.

Un silencio incómodo se formó al otro lado de la línea.


	2. Capítulo 2

**02**

Pronto el lugar se llenó de gente: policías, detectives, médicos y miembros de la B.S.A.A. A ninguno les importaba el gran chaparrón que caía, el descubrimiento que Jill y yo habíamos hecho era más importante que unas ropas mojadas. Ozwell E. Spencer, el fundador de Umbrella había muerto a manos del hombre más buscado por las organizaciones antiterroristas de Estados Unidos: Albert Wesker. Pero eso no era todo: la agente Jill Valentine había desaparecido intentando salvar a su compañero. Ese era yo: Chris Redfield.

Intentando analizar por completo lo que había sucedido, me encontraba al borde del acantilado, en un rincón algo alejado del ajetreo que se había formado. Las grandes y rápidas gotas de lluvia me habían empapado, y no parecían querer cesar. El frío y los dolores físicos que sentía no se comparaban con la gran congoja que sentía en el corazón: Jill no aparecía por ningún lado.

Ella había dado la vida por mí sin importar las consecuencias, y era algo que me costaba asimilar. Claro, yo también habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en su lugar, pero eso era exactamente lo que no me dejaba tranquilo, que hubiera sido ella quien me salvó, y no al revés. En ese caso, yo estaría ahora desaparecido. Con mucho gusto habría cambiado los papeles.

Pude notar por el rabillo del ojo que Mike Johnson se me acercaba bajo la espesa lluvia.

-Chris, ¿estás bien?

-Claro que no, Mike. – Me costó responder. - ¿Aún no hallaron nada?

Vi como mi jefe negaba con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento.

Se produjo un silencio en el cual ninguno se movió. Mi cabello goteaba agua, pero no me importaba. Podía ver como Mike se abrazaba el torso debido al frío, pero yo, en cambio, estaba inmóvil, con ambos brazos colgando al costado.

-¿Qué tal si vamos hacía allá?, hay un médico al que le gustaría revisarte por si tienes alguna herida… - Lo interrumpí negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

Podía sentir lo incómodo que estaba Mike. Claro, ¿qué podía decir uno en una situación como ésta? "Lo siento, hermano, sé que eran muy unidos. ¿Vamos a tomar una copa y seguir adelante?".

-Oye, vamos, camarada… la división de criminalística está haciendo todo lo que puede, pero la verdad es que esta lluvia no ayuda mucho. – Sentía pena en su voz, pero fui incapaz de moverme. – Te dejaré solo, pero sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

Se giró y se alejó caminando sin decir nada más. Mike Johnson era realmente un muy buen tipo, habíamos hecho buenas migas desde que nos conocimos en la B.S.A.A, y él sabía del grado de unión que poseíamos Jill y yo. Cuando le contamos sobre la ubicación que nos habían facilitado de Spencer, quiso ayudarnos, diciendo que un hombre buscado como él era algo que le interesaba a la B.S.A.A.

Podía oír el movimiento de los detectives y policías, pero no parecía que encontrasen nada importante. Decidí que era hora de moverme, no podía lograr nada estando allí lamentándome de la situación, ese no era yo. Ése no era el Chris Redfield que había sobrevivido al incidente de la mansión en las montañas Arklay, ni el que había escapado de Raccoon City o que había ido hasta Rockfort Island por su hermana.

Sólo que no sabía qué hacer.

Luego de dar otra rápida mirada al acantilado, y verificar que seguía igual que antes, me giré y caminé despacio hacia la carpa que habían armado para resguardarse de la lluvia. Los pies me pesaban como nunca, no sólo porque mis ropas estaban empapadas, sino porque me costaba moverme. Había permanecido tanto tiempo quieto que mi cuerpo se negaba a caminar con facilidad.

Podía notar que las personas con las que me cruzaba me miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellos, la mayoría con lástima en su rostro. Ahora sería recordado como "Chris Redfield, el agente que vive gracias a que su compañera dio su vida por él, y ahora tiene que cargar con el sentimiento". Pero no quería dar lástima, claro que no. Jill era una persona muy importante para mí, la compañera con la que había luchado lado a lado en incontables pesadillas, y no estaba dispuesto a recordarla sólo por este último accidente.

Me acerqué decidido a Mike, quien se levantó de su asiento a mi llegada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunté firmemente, más firme de lo que me imaginé que sería capaz.

-¿Cómo? – respondió mi jefe, sorprendido.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

Mike me observó algo desconcertado, para luego agachar la cabeza. Supe que ese gesto no auguraba nada bueno.

-Chris…

-Sólo dime qué puedo…

-No, estás alterado ahora mismo y no piensas con claridad.

En sus ojos podía ver que sentía pena por mí, por Jill y por la situación. Pero yo no planeaba quedarme sin hacer nada.

-No quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados. – Comencé a decir.

-Lo sé, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es sentarte y dejar a los expertos trabajar. – A pesar de los sentimientos que pudiera sentir, su tono de voz era autoritario.

-Ella era mi compañera, y no creo que…

-¡Chris! – exclamó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. – No quiero comenzar a discutir contigo. Estoy de acuerdo, Jill era una muy buena agente, y una excelente persona, pero no olvido que tú también estuviste involucrado en lo que ocurrió en esa mansión, y también luchaste contra ese hombre, Albert Wesker. – Hizo una pausa en la que exhaló aire y, a continuación, habló más calmado. – Ahora, por favor, siéntate, deja que los médicos te revisen y luego vete a casa. Jill no es la única agente que muere en cumplimiento del deber.

Esa última frase me cayó como un baldazo frío de agua que no se comparaba con la incesante lluvia. Mike no notó que me habían afectado sus palabras y se alejó para examinar el trabajo de los de criminalística. Me senté aturdido en la silla que mi jefe acababa de abandonar. "Jill… ¿muerta?". Estaba claro que eso debían de estar pensando todos los que se encontraban allí, pero mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo, y no lo había pensado sólo porque no quería asumirlo. No quería aceptar que mi compañera de toda la vida, Jill Valentine estaba muerta.

Un médico joven vestido con una gran campera azul marino se acercó a mí con un maletín. Apenas escuché lo que me dijo, asentí con la cabeza y dejé que me examinara. Mi mente estaba en otro lado, en los recuerdos que tenía de mi compañera _muerta_. Recordaba cuando la había conocido, vestida con el uniforme de S.T.A.R.S, era nueva y se había perdido en el gran edificio que era la estación de policía. Yo estaba almorzando, pero acepté con gusto llevarla a nuestra oficina, y le sonreí con amabilidad al notar que su escritorio estaba junto al mío.

Ambos estábamos en el equipo Alpha de la unidad S.T.A.R.S, así que nos vimos con frecuencia envueltos en los mismos casos policiales, y nuestro compañerismo aumentó. Luego el fatídico accidente en la mansión de las montañas Arklay sucedió: unos extraños asesinatos llevaron al equipo Bravo a investigar, sólo que éstos desaparecieron y nos enviaron a nosotros. El resultado fue el descubrimiento más espantoso para toda Raccoon City, del cual sólo sobrevivieron unos pocos. Todo gracias a Umbrella… y a Wesker.

No fuimos tomados muy en serio, así que Jill, Barry, Rebecca y yo decidimos viajar a Europa e investigar Umbrella nosotros mismos. Luego de muchos preparativos, nos encontraríamos allí, ya que Barry quería primero viajar con su familia a Canadá y Jill quería permanecer en Raccoon City un tiempo más, pero un par de meses después, la ciudad fue infectada, y Jill apenas logró escapar su destrucción. Luego de eso, pasaron muchas cosas, viajé a Rockfort Island, nos unimos a diferentes grupos anti-bioterrorismo, fuimos a todas partes del mundo aniquilando lo que pudimos del rastro de Umbrella y de organizaciones parecidas.

Ahora Jill ya no estaba a mi lado, y eso sí que me afectaba terriblemente. Luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ella no sólo era mi compañera, amiga y confidente… era algo más, alguien con quien luchar, alguien en quien apoyarse, a sabiendas que ella siempre estaría cuidando mis espaldas.

Tomé el consejo de Mike de irme a casa. Más que consejo, fue una orden, conociéndolo como lo hacía. Llegué a mi vacío y oscuro departamento, y no podía creer lo irreal que me parecía todo. Una persona de la que no dudabas que estaría siempre contigo, de pronto desaparecía y no la verías nunca más. Había tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado decirle… Si hubiera sabido que esto terminaría así, ¿qué habría hecho?

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me iba a casa con ese sentimiento. Dejé las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y prácticamente arrastré los pies hasta la habitación, donde comencé a desvestirme, pero me detuve en medio de la acción. Observé mi arma y parte de mi uniforme sobre la cama. Imágenes y recuerdos revoloteaban en mi mente, y no parecía que quisiesen irse. Me pregunté si valía la pena todo por lo que estábamos luchando… por un mundo sin miedo… perdíamos mucho, y lo que ganábamos eran pequeños granos de arena en una gran playa…

La lluvia no quería parar, y cada vez caía con más fuerza. Los cristales de la ventana vibraban a causa del viento y las gotas de agua que los golpeaban. Los relámpagos iluminaban mi habitación por segundos, acompañados de truenos ensordecedores.

Debía valer la pena, luego de todo lo que había luchado, por todo lo que había pasado, algo bueno tenía que salir de esto.

Terminé de desvestirme con ese pensamiento para darme ánimo. Jill habría querido que continuara, y yo lo haría… por ambos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**03**

Tras meses buscando el cuerpo de la desaparecida Jill Valentine sin resultados, se la declaró muerta, y su nombre se sumó a la lista de los agentes de la B.S.A.A que murieron en cumplimiento del deber. Pero había alguien que no iba a aceptar eso tan fácil: Chris Redfield.

Nadie en la oficina de la B.S.A.A hablaba mucho del tema, y menos si el agente Redfield estaba cerca. Siempre que alguien moría haciendo su trabajo era muy duro, y nunca era olvidado con facilidad en la agencia. Jill era muy querida por sus compañeros de trabajo, pero nadie se animaba a hablar mucho sobre ella, ya que desde su muerte, Chris había cambiado bastante, y no querían alterarlo más. Él sabía que los demás lo miraban por el rabillo del ojo cuando pasaba cerca, o lo saludaban algo asustados a su reacción. Chris estaba enojado, no solo por haber perdido a una de las personas que más quería, sino porque eso lo había afectado muchísimo, y simplemente no podía evitarlo. Intentaba comportarse con normalidad, pero muchas veces prefería alejarse de la gente, y simplemente hacer su trabajo, concentrándose en él para que pensamientos que no quería no se acercasen y le produjesen dolor.

Luego del incidente en la mansión Spencer, el escritorio de Jill, que estaba frente al de Chris, había sido dejado prácticamente igual a como su dueña lo abandonó ese fatídico día. Cuando la declararon muerta, debieron vaciarlo y su puesto fue ocupado por otro agente. Chris se ofreció a llevar las pertenencias de su antigua compañera al departamento de ésta, para que luego alguien de su familia decidiera qué hacer con sus cosas.

No era la primera vez que estaba en el hogar de Jill, pero le pareció muy extraño entrar sin que esté ella para recibirlo. El aire se sentía pesado, seguramente debido a que nadie entraba allí en días. Luego de encender la luz y dejar la caja de pertenencias en el suelo, Chris echó una rápida mirada al departamento desolado. Una ráfaga de tristeza lo penetró, pero insistió en que ésta no lo dominara. Así no se comportaba un agente de la B.S.A.A.

El pequeño living que hacía de entrada al departamento seguía tal y como lo recordaba: con ambos sillones color canela con sus almohadones amarillos, la mesa de cristal en el centro con una pequeña pila de revistas (ahora viejas), dos bibliotecas a un costado y cuadros con fotos en las paredes. Se acercó a éstas y las observó, sorprendiéndose de que Jill aún conservara las viejas fotos de S.T.A.R.S, acompañadas de otras que supuso eran familiares. Hacía rato que no las miraba.

El viejo mueble que contenía el televisor también tenía pequeñas repisas a un costado, donde distintos adornos y más fotos estaban apoyados. Chris tomó un pequeño oso de peluche color marrón con un gran moño rojo, y se alegró, ya que él se lo había regalado cuando Jill cumplió años. El recuerdo de ese día lo albergó, y de pronto recordó exactamente cómo estaba vestida su compañera, llevaba el cabello castaño suelto y su sonrisa fue enorme cuando tuvo al pequeño oso en las manos.

-Lo llamaré Christopher. – Había dicho.

-¿Cómo yo? – Preguntó Chris, sorprendido.

-En honor a ti.

A continuación le había sonreído, realmente agradecida, y él le había devuelto el gesto.

El recuerdo de ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ella con el oso entre las manos y él feliz de que haya disfrutado con su regalo, permaneció unos segundos, y de pronto Chris asimiló todo.

No debía entristecerse con esos recuerdos, debía alegrarse. Había conocido a una excelente persona, alguien en quien contar hasta en las más terribles circunstancias, y todo lo que habían pasado juntos no hacía más que ratificárselo. Debía alegrarse de poder contar con esos recuerdos, y de ahora en adelante, cualquier misión que lo ligara a lo que había pasado en su vida, lo haría en honor a ella.

Depositó el pequeño oso en su lugar, y tomó una foto enmarcada que tenía al lado. Era una foto de Chris y Jill, tomada hacía no más de un año, cuando regresaron de una misión completada con éxito. En el fondo podían verse múltiples agentes de la B.S.A.A aplaudiéndoles, y ellos sonreían a la cámara, con los rostros y ropas sucias y el cabello despeinado. Chris comprobó que la resolución que había hecho segundos atrás había surtido efecto, ya que no se sintió triste, sino que sonrió y recordó la alegría que lo albergaba en ese momento.

-Voy a extrañarte, Jill.

Aún examinando la fotografía, escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta del departamento. Sobresaltado, se giró para observar cómo una muchacha de cabello rubio y ropas oscuras ingresaba en la estancia.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte… Es que vi la puerta abierta, y me pregunté quién sería, ya que la dueña… bueno, ha fallecido. – La mujer observó a Chris detenidamente. - ¿Eres de la policía?

-Oh, no, no… sólo soy… un antiguo compañero de Jill.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, algo incómoda. Chris quiso romper el hielo.

-¿Usted la conocía?

-Era vecina, de hecho vivo aquí al lado. No éramos muy íntimas, pero varias veces hemos charlado en los pasillos y cuando nos hemos encontrado. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Me entristeció saber la noticia de su fallecimiento, era una muchacha muy amable.

-Lo era. – Dijo Chris suavemente.

La muchacha dio un rápido vistazo al departamento, claramente abandonado.

-Perdona que pregunte, pero, ¿cómo murió exactamente?

Chris se sintió un poco cohibido.

-Dio su vida para salvar a un compañero.

-Seguramente él le está eternamente agradecido. – Respondió la mujer, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Si, lo está. – Chris sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

La vecina observó el marco con la fotografía que Chris aún tenía en las manos.

-¿Sabes qué harán con sus cosas? – Preguntó.

-La verdad es que no. Supongo que llamarán a algún familiar para que decida qué hacer, pero no tenía mucha familia viva. – Chris decidió no mencionar Raccoon City, no sabía hasta qué punto esta mujer era confiable.

-Ah. – La mujer asintió. – Bueno, mi más sentido pésame, debería irme. Un gusto en conocerlo…

-Chris.

-Chris. Mi nombre es Sally. – Sonrió. – No dudes en pasarte por mi casa, si alguna vez regresas.

-Gracias. – Chris le devolvió la sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Sally giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por la puerta de madera, que permanecía abierta. Chris dejó la vista sobre el lugar por donde la vecina salió, para luego volver a fijar su atención en la fotografía. No estaba seguro de quién se haría cargo de las pertenencias de Jill, así que luego le preguntaría a Mike. Supuso que no importaría si tomaba la fotografía y el osito, ya que nadie los usaría ahora.

Salió del departamento, bajó las escaleras, y se subió a su automóvil. Regresó a la agencia, y cuando pasó por la pared conmemorativa que tenía colgadas fotografías de los oficiales fallecidos, se detuvo en la de Jill. Y sonrió.

* * *

Feliz Navidad!! :)

El próximo capítulo aún no lo he terminado, pero ya es uno de mis favoritos ^^

Espero que les guste! :)


	4. Capítulo 4

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo! ^^

Este capítulo lo tenía en mente desde que se me ocurrió este Fic, y he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, espero que a ustedes también les guste :)

* * *

**04**

Chris recordaba encontrarse en medio de un bosque oscuro, con árboles altos y arbustos tupidos. Tenía miedo, se encontraba solo y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí. Intentaba divisar algo a su alrededor, pero sólo veía oscuridad, y su nerviosismo comenzó a crecer. Quiso correr, pero sus piernas le pesaban más de la cuenta, y no pudo avanzar.

En medio del terror, observó una figura femenina no muy lejos de él. Irradiaba una luz celeste, y, aunque le daba la espalda, supo exactamente de quién se trataba.

-¿Jill? – La figura no respondió cuando la llamó. Pero tenía que ser ella, estaba seguro.

Con dificultad se acercó, pero ella no se movió. "Qué extraño" pensó. Intentó mirarle el rostro, pero estaba muy oscuro, y miraba un punto en la lejanía, el cual Chris no pudo reconocer. Volvió a llamarla por su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Jill, y al girarla, gritó espantado y cayó sentado al suelo.

No era Jill, o tal vez sí, pero no era _humana_. Era una versión zombificada de la Jill Valentine que él conocía. Se puso rápidamente de pie y la observó con terror. Ahora la figura lo miraba sin ver, con ojos desteñidos y la cabeza ligeramente doblada hacia un lado. Su piel era más clara de lo normal, y tenía cicatrices y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Horrorizado, Chris se quedó sin habla, contemplando el zombie de su compañera. Éste comenzó a acercársele, con los brazos extendidos, queriendo alcanzarlo. Chris caminó despacio hacia atrás, sin quitarle la vista de encima, y ése fue el error que cometió.

Concentrado en el zombie que tenía delante, no observó que muchos más se le acercaban. Las criaturas, deseosas de carne humana, emitían un sonido aterrador, y Chris no sabía como enfrentarse a todas. Tanteó su costado, queriendo tomar su pistola, pero no la tenía, la funda estaba vacía. Cuando comenzó a ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba, un sonido lo despertó.

Chris abrió los ojos, y rápidamente se incorporó en la cama. Observó con terror a su alrededor, sólo para cerciorarse de que se encontraba en su oscura habitación, a salvo de la pesadilla que acababa de tener, y estaba solo.

Con alivio, encendió la luz de su mesita de noche, y comprobó el reloj. Eran las ocho y cuarenta y dos de la mañana. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y se dejó caer en el colchón. Desnudo de la cintura para arriba, estaba sudado a causa del terror que el sueño le había infundado, y aún no podía quitarse el nerviosismo de ver a Jill convertida en zombie.

El sonido de su móvil le recordó porqué se había despertado, y con algo de cansancio, lo tomó de la mesita y observó quien lo llamaba. Sonrió al ver el identificador, y se llevó el aparato al oído.

-Sólo tú puedes estar despierta a esta hora un sábado. – Dijo Chris.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? ¡Lo siento! – Contestó la muchacha, con algo de ironía. – Pero algunos trabajamos los sábados también, ¿sabes?

-Claire, sólo los esclavos trabajan los fines de semana. – Chris rió, tomándole el pelo.

-Pues entonces, dile a mi patrón que renuncio, y tú tendrás que darme de comer de ahora en adelante.

-Sólo si limpias mi casa.

-Qué chistoso. – Claire rió. – Llamaba para confirmar lo de esta noche. ¿A qué hora me pasarás a buscar?

-Mm, ¿qué te parece a eso de las siete y media? – Respondió su hermano, pensando.

-Me parece bien. Estaré lista a esa hora. Oye, ¿será algo muy formal? Es que el vestido que pienso ponerme…

-Claire, estarás preciosa aunque te pongas una sudadera sucia.

-¡Qué cumplido, hermanito! – La pelirroja rió. – Gracias. Bueno, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos esta noche! Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. – Chris sonrió. – Adiós.

La comunicación se cortó, y Chris no pudo más que sonreír tras la conversación que había mantenido con su hermana. Ella se refería a la fiesta de navidad que la B.S.A.A había organizado, como todos los años lo hacía. Claire nunca había asistido, pero ese día estaba libre, y quería apoyar a su hermano, ya que éste siempre asistía con Jill, y ahora ella no estaba.

Chris no quería asistir, ir a ese lugar lleno de gente "refinada", sonriendo al decir huecadas, con sus martinis y bebidas caras en las manos… Pero Claire había insistido, y él aceptó, sólo por ella. La verdad es que le molestaba tener que ir a ese lugar sin su compañara de siempre. Jill y él la pasaban bien, porque no encajaban con las demás personas, y se divertían burlándose de algunos demasiado refinados, y charlaban con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ese año iba a ser diferente y, aunque estaba llevando el asunto muy bien, no se creía lo demasiado fuerte aún para frecuentar esa fiesta sin Jill.

Corrió las sábanas a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Claire lo había despabilado, y no tenía más sueño como para seguir acostado. Se frotó los ojos y se puso de pie, para luego meterse en la ducha.

***************

Esa noche, el salón de la planta alta donde la B.S.A.A había organizado la fiesta anual de navidad brillaba como nunca. El lugar era amplio, con tonalidades en beige y dorado, y con una gran araña colgada del techo, simulando diamantes. El salón se dividía en dos estancias: una destinada al baile, con un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón, por el que se divisaba un hermoso patio; y la otra, arreglada con mesas de manteles blancos, y dos grandes a los costados cubiertas de platos de comida de todo tipo, para que los invitados se sirvieran.

Cuando Chris y Claire llegaron, la gente ya había comenzado a venir, y el lugar estaba bastante concurrido. Chris vestía un traje negro, con camisa y corbata a juego, mientras que Claire tenía un vestido rosado corto adelante y largo detrás, el cabello recogido elegantemente, y una chalina dorada.

-No me hace mucha gracia estar aquí. – Le susurró Chris a su hermana.

-¡Vamos! Tienes que divertirte de vez en cuando.

Chris hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Claire tenía razón, sólo que no sentía ganas de divertirse justo en ese momento de su vida.

La mayoría de la gente se encontraba en la pista de baile, donde se habían formado dos grupos: quienes bailaban, y quienes charlaban. Mientras observaban a los invitados, con sus trajes y vestidos despampanantes, Kevin, un compañero de trabajo de Chris, se acercó a ellos.

-¡Vaya! Redfield, ¿Quién es esa hermosa dama que te acompaña? – Exclamó el recién llegado. Claire rió.

-Me llamo Claire, soy su hermana. – Contestó, estrechándole la mano.

-¿Claire, cómo es que eres tan hermosa, estando emparentada con él? – Dijo Kevin, señalándolo a Chris.

Claire volvió a reír, mientras que a su hermano no le causó mucha gracia, y le dedicó a Kevin una mirada envenenada.

-Vamos, Redfield, sólo bromeaba. – Kevin golpeó con suavidad el hombro de su compañero. – Claire, ¿me concederías este baile? - Tras decir esto, hizo un gesto de caballero y le ofreció su mano a la pelirroja.

-Mmm, no lo sé…

Claire observó a su hermano. Había venido aquí con él, a apoyarlo, y no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto si aceptaba la propuesta del hombre. Pero Chris le hizo entender con la mirada que no le importaba, que estaba bien si ella quería bailar.

-Está bien. – Contestó por fin Claire, aunque por su voz, se notaba que aún no estaba del todo convencida.

Kevin y Claire se alejaron y comenzaron a bailar en la pista. Chris, ahora solo, divisó a lo lejos a un grupo charlando en el cual se encontraban algunos compañeros de la B.S.A.A. Para hacer algo, y no parecer antisocial, se acercó a ellos.

***************

Al rato de comenzada la fiesta, un hombre regordete llamado Sean Williams, alto mando dentro de la B.S.A.A, y uno de los responsables en que ese evento fuera realidad, se colocó frente a los invitados con un micrófono. Hizo golpear suavemente un tenedor en una copa para atraer la atención, y a continuación comenzó a hablar.

-¡Hola a todos! Espero que la estén pasando bien en la fiesta de este año. – Hubo vítores por parte del público. – Bien, cómo es costumbre, a continuación daremos paso a los premios ganados por nuestros agentes.

Los invitados gritaron contentos. Los tan llamados "premios" sólo eran motes en broma que se les otorgaban a los agentes de la B.S.A.A, para reírse un rato. El primer año de Chris, éste había ganado el de "Mr. Músculos", ya que, además de contar con un físico envidiable, nadie le había podido ganar nunca una pulseada.

Chris y Claire estaban casi al final del grupo de gente reunida frente a Sean, pendientes a escuchar los motes que habían escogido para algunos de los agentes.

-Duncan, ¡felicidades, compañero! Éste año eres "Mr. Peligroso", por haber roto no sólo la taza del jefe, sino también tu propia taza, dos jarrones de la entrada, la computadora de Jenny y la nariz de Roscoe.

Los invitados reunidos rieron con ganas, tomándole el pelo a Duncan. Luego de una pequeña pausa, Sean continuó:

-Kevin. – El aludido, que antes había bailado con Claire, se sorprendió al oír su nombre. – Eres "Mr. Sexy", ya que, no sabemos qué es lo que ven las mujeres en ti, pero este año hemos contado más de veinte muchachas que te han ido a visitar al trabajo.

Todos rieron, y Kevin se tomó muy bien la broma, riendo con ellos.

-Ahora, señoras y señores, hemos escogido un premio para alguien muy especial entre nosotros. – Continuó Sean, luego de algunos motes más. – Alguien que lamentablemente no está más entre nosotros, Jill Valentine. – El corazón de Chris dio un vuelco, no se lo esperaba. – La señorita Valentine ha ganado el premio de "Miss Solidaria", ya que gracias a ella, uno de nuestros compañeros está vivo. Con su valentía, no le importó…

Chris no escuchó como seguía. Sentía que se asfixiaba, no podía respirar y le faltaba el aire. Se giró, y rápidamente se dirigió al balcón del gran salón. Los invitados que sabían a quién se refería Sean lo miraron, pero él no se dio cuenta. Claire lo observó salir preocupada, y fue tras de él.

El aire fresco le pegó en el rostro, y lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. El gran patio al que daba el balcón estaba oscuro, y le recordó la pesadilla que había vivido esa misma mañana. Chris apoyó los brazos en la barandilla, y respiró hondo varias veces, cerrando los ojos. "Jill… Dios mío…"

Escuchó unos pasos silenciosos tras de él, y por el rabillo del ojo observó que se trataba de su hermana.

-Yo creí que lo había superado, pensé… - Chris calló y suspiró. Claire no dijo nada. – Es que aún me parece extraño no verla por los pasillos de la agencia, no hablar con ella, no salir juntos como hacíamos… - Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

A Claire le dolía escuchar a su hermano decir esas cosas. Lo comprendía totalmente, y se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Podía intentar, pero nunca lo ayudaría del todo, ya que no podía traer a Jill de entre los muertos.

Claire se acercó y se apoyó de la misma manera que su hermano, en la barandilla, a su lado. Lo miró directamente al rostro, pero él tenía la vista perdida en la oscuridad del patio, y seguramente su mente vagaba, también.

-Lo siento… - Comenzó a decir la pelirroja, pero pensó que esas palabras se dicen demasiado. De pronto tuvo una idea, y sonrió levemente. – Tengo una idea. ¿Qué me dices si tú y yo dejamos este salón de refinados millonarios, nos tomamos unos helados por ahí y luego vamos a mi apartamento a ver una película?

Chris la observó sorprendido, pero a la vez aliviado. Amaba a su hermana por cosas como esas. Ella siempre se preocupaba por los demás, y siempre que pudiera, hacía cosas para alegrarlos. Chris sonrió.

-Me parece una excelente idea. – Contestó el castaño.

A continuación se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal, en el que Claire apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano, durante varios minutos. Al despegarse, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer en el oscuro cielo, e iluminaron a los hermanos. Chris y Claire los miraron con sonrisas en los labios.


	5. Capítulo 5

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza!! :(  
Últimamente no estuve muy inspirada para escribir, pero he terminado el capítulo 5 ^^ aunque no es uno de mis favoritos, me gusta, y espero que los próximos caps no tarden en venir jaja xD  
Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir con esta historia :)

* * *

**05**

Habían pasado meses desde que la agente de la B.S.A.A, Jill Valentine, diera su vida para salvar la de su compañero, Chris Redfield. Éste no la había pasado bien, pero por fin creía estar superando la situación. Nunca lo haría del todo, ya que Jill era una persona muy importante para él, y habían pasado situaciones juntos que nadie más había sufrido. Pero por lo menos ahora, podía mirar atrás y recordar los buenos momentos que habían estado juntos, y muchas veces eso mejoraba cómo su corazón se sentía debido a lo ocurrido.

Aún así, había noches en las que se despertaba debido a horribles pesadillas que la involucraban, o en la cual volvía a vivir el momento de su muerte. Otras veces, simplemente recordaba que Jill nunca más estaría a su lado, y que no podría contarle algo gracioso, lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior, o pedirle salir a cenar, y su corazón se encogía en un dolor peor que cualquier otro.

Pero, aún sin estar seguro de cómo, lograba salir de esos momentos, y seguir con su vida lo más normalmente posible. Una vez se había preguntado cómo había podido sobrellevar tan bien la muerte de sus padres, luego la de sus abuelos, y además con una hermana pequeña que cuidar. Tal vez era muy joven como para darse cuenta de las consecuencias, o tal vez Jill era más importante para él.

Un caluroso día en la oficina de la B.S.A.A, Chris se encontraba frente a la pantalla del ordenador, investigando un posible tráfico de armas biológicas en China, cuando su compañero y jefe de división, Mike Johnson, se asomó por la puerta.

-Hey, Redfield, Cole quiere verte en su oficina.

-¿Roberts?, ¿porqué querría verme a mí? – Chris estaba sorprendido de que Cole Roberts, el jefe "supremo", como le decían, de la B.S.A.A quisiera hablar con él, y no con Mike para que luego le contara a su subordinado.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo la menor idea, sólo sé que te mandó a llamar, y no le gusta que lo dejen esperando.

Chris se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, y Mike le dejó lugar para pasar. Apuró el paso, con apenas tiempo de pensar sobre las dudas que auguraba en su cabeza, y rápidamente llegó al despacho de Roberts. Tocó la puerta, y una voz fría lo invitó a pasar.

-Redfield, por favor, pasa y toma asiento.

Chris obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero negro frente al escritorio del jefe.

-Seguramente te estarás preguntando porqué te he convocado.

-Efectivamente sí, señor.

-Verás, hemos recibido varias llamadas de que se está produciendo un robo en una droguería en el oeste de la ciudad, y los asaltantes parecen estar amenazando con armas de origen biológico.

-¿Un virus? – Preguntó Chris.

-Exacto. – Cole se recostó en su sillón marrón, el cual crujió, para luego doblarse suavemente hacia atrás. – Normalmente no daría una misión como ésta a un agente de alto rango como tú, Redfield, pero quiero que lleves al novato Lonegoods y le enseñes algunos trucos.

-¿El… novato? – Chris estaba sorprendido, ningún agente quería que lo pusieran a trabajar con el nuevo, y no por ser uno de los últimos en ingresar, sino porque Lonegoods era muy torpe, se creía gracioso y no se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

-N-no, para nada, señor. – Chris se puso tenso.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, y Andrew Lonegoods entró a la oficina. Cole le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento al lado de Chris. El nuevo era un muchacho joven, de cabello negro y puntiagudo, con ojos color miel. Ingresó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se dejó caer despreocupadamente en el asiento de cuero.

Chris lo inspeccionó de reojo. "Por dios… ¿qué me espera?".

-El agente Lonegoods ya ha sido notificado del caso. – Cole lo señaló con la mano, y Andrew le guiñó un ojo a Chris. – Así que en un par de minutos saldrán hacía allí.

Luego de un par de palabras más, ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron por la puerta, hacia el pasillo. A Chris no le gustaba la idea de trabajar con Lonegoods, pero era un agente de la B.S.A.A, y pensaba hacer su trabajo. Y bien.

-Así que, Chris, seremos compañeros. – Andrew parecía feliz, y se giró hacia Chris con los brazos en jarra.

-Escucha, Lonegood…

-No, no, llamáme Andrew. ¡La pasaremos genial! – El novato sonrió, hizo un pequeño salto de alegría y se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Chris estupefacto, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

* * *

La droguería se encontraba bastante lejos de la central de la B.S.A.A, así que la agencia decidió llevar a Chris y Andrew en helicóptero. El novato parecía que explotaba de ansiedad y nerviosismo, mientras que Chris ya lo había hecho muchas veces, y estaba acostumbrado.

Al llegar al lugar, observaron que el negocio estaba aparentemente cerrado, aunque no era así, los asaltantes habían tapado las ventanas y atrancado la puerta. Los policías apostados allí tenían imágenes de tres encapuchados con armas, tomando de rehenes a empleados y compradores. Habían hecho una petición para dejar libres a las personas, y era algo complicado de cumplir. Querían diez mil dólares y un helicóptero libre de seguimiento, para poder escapar. Claro que los agentes no iban a hacerlo tan fácil.

La B.S.A.A se había visto involucrada porque los encapuchados habían gritado que, si no cumplían con lo que pedían en dos horas, no matarían a los rehenes, sino que liberarían un virus potente que les carcomería la carne, mientras estaban vivos. Los policías no estaban seguros de que sea verdad, pero habían visto maletines de los cuales dudaban.

El plan que habían formado era el siguiente: Chris y Andrew entrarían por una ventilación que tenía la droguería por el techo, la cual esperaban que los maleantes hubiesen olvidado. Una vez dentro, intentarían detener a los asaltantes con pistolas y dardos tranquilizantes, tomarían los maletines, y darían una señal a los policías que estaban fuera para que entrasen, apresaran a los encapuchados, y ayudaran a los rehenes.

-¡Wow, esto parece una película de acción! Misión Imposible 4, ¿qué te parece, Chris?

El aludido pretendió que no había escuchado el comentario de su compañero, y siguió con su tarea de amarrar los cables y soportes que los ayudarían a entrar en el conducto.

"Compañero"… Jill… Extrañaba trabajar con ella, Andrew no le llegaba ni a los tobillos en profesionalidad. Mientras observaba cómo Lonegood se preparaba torpemente, imaginó a Jill en su lugar, y recuerdos que había intentado que no lo afectaran volvieron a su mente. Pero ahora no podía ocuparse de ellos, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo, silenciosamente se deslizaron hacia el interior de la droguería. Acabaron dentro de una pequeña oficina, contigua a la sala donde los maleantes se encontraban discutiendo en susurros. Chris y Andrew espiaron un momento, para asegurar el plan que tenían dispuesto. Pudieron observar a los tres encapuchados, hablando entre ellos, con armas en las manos, y los maletines sospechosos en un costado, sobre un mostrador. Los rehenes debían de estar en la parte de atrás del negocio, ya que no había nadie más allí.

-Vamos. – Susurró Andrew, y quiso avanzar, pero Chris se lo impidió.

-No, espera, aún no sabemos con seguridad… - Andrew no lo dejó acabar, salió a la vista de los ladrones, empuñando una pistola con dardos tranquilizantes.

-¡Alto ahí! – Exclamó, y los encapuchados no tardaron en saltar de sus lugares y apuntarle con sus armas.

Chris, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer el novato, salió a su rescate, tumbándolo al suelo en el preciso momento en que uno de los maleantes comenzaba a disparar. El duro golpe había dejado algo tonto a Andrew, que se quedó en el suelo, mientras Chris, rápidamente, desenfundaba su pistola con dardos y disparaba, con una perfecta puntería, a los brazos de los tres encapuchados. En unos segundos, éstos comenzaron a sentir hormigueo, luego entumecimiento, para después casi no poder hacer fuerza, y desplomarse en el suelo.

Chris se levantó, observó a los maleantes inmovilizados, y luego se dirigió hacia los maletines. Andrew temblaba, pensando que podían haberlo matado, si Chris no lo hubiese tumbado al suelo. Se puso de pie, y clavó la vista en la ancha espalda de Chris, a quien parecía no haberle afectado para nada la situación.

-G-gracias, compañero… - Comenzó a decir.

-No, no me llames así. – Respondió Chris, girándose para verlo. – Lo que hiciste fue una tontería, podrían haberte dado realmente feo, y tal vez ahora mismo estaría llamando a una ambulancia, porque no quisiste escucharme y tomarte las cosas con calma.

-Lo siento, es que…

-Es que querías ser el héroe, y eso podía haberte costado la vida. Ser héroe no es tan fácil, y éste es un trabajo de vida o muerte, ten en cuenta eso si quieres seguir trabajando para la B.S.A.A. – Chris estaba realmente molesto, y Andrew comenzaba a despertar de su estupidez por el golpe.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. – Lonegood también podía molestarse, si Redfield lo hacía. – Pero no todos podemos ser el compañero perfecto, como Valentine.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Chris. El aludido lo miró con ojos envenenados, se tragó los gritos que podía haberle proferido, e intentó contestar lo más calmado que pudo.

-No vuelvas a mencionarla. – Acentuó cada palabra, y Andrew supo en seguida que había estado mal haberlo hecho. – A mi no me importa qué ocurra contigo, pero ten en cuenta que no todos los "compañeros" van a estar pendientes de tu vida.

Acto seguido, Chris tomó los maletines y salió por la puerta principal de la droguería, para avisar a los policías que ya podían entrar a hacer su trabajo. Andrew permaneció unos segundos más, inmóvil de pie en el lugar donde Chris lo había dejado.

* * *

Lo que los maletines contenían no era un virus letal, sino que se trataba de una toxina conocida por nublar la vista de quienes se expusieran a ella, crearles dolores de cabeza y visiones.

La misión fue exitosa y, según Andrew, "demasiado corta". El novato tenía ansiedad por poder participar en otra, aunque ya no se mostraba tan jubiloso y chistoso. Chris y él no compartieron más palabras sobre lo ocurrido en la droguería, y nunca más los mandaron a una misión juntos.

Lo ocurrido con Lonegood hizo que Chris volviera a pensar en Jill, y sintió que la había abandonado al no recordarla tan seguido como antes. Aún la extrañaba muchísimo, pero ya no estaba en su mente todo el día. Claro, la fotografía que había rescatado de su departamento aún se encontraba en su escritorio, y el osito de peluche, sobre la estantería en su propio hogar. Pero necesitaba algo más para enmendar la situación con su compañera, y se le ocurrió algo perfecto.

Ese día, al salir del trabajo, se subió a su automóvil, compró unas flores por el camino y se dirigió al cementerio donde Jill había sido enterrada. Bueno, no su cuerpo, pero se había hecho una pequeña ceremonia conmemorativa, y allí se encontraba una placa con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y defunción.

Al encontrarse de pie frente a la tumba, se sintió extraño. Sabía que ningún muerto podía escucharlo, y menos responderle, pero de alguna manera, estaba seguro de que Jill podía oírlo, donde sea que esté. Ahora comprendió a las personas que visitan a sus familiares y les hablan, porque, a partir de ese día, Chris visitaba el cementerio con regularidad, y siempre mantenía una pequeña charla con su compañera de toda la vida.


	6. Capítulo 6

Sé que siempre lo repito, pero muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, valen mucho para mí!! ^^

Espero que disfruten de éste capítulo :)

* * *

**06**

Era una mañana lluviosa. El cielo estaba encapotado de grandes y oscuras nubes, a lo que se sumaba una suave pero incesante llovizna. Las personas habían decidido no salir de sus casas, ya que no se observaba a nadie en las veredas, y los pocos automóviles que aún circulaban iban a lenta velocidad, para evitar cualquier accidente que la lluvia podía causar.

Chris tenía el día libre. No estaba muy feliz de que estuviese lloviendo, pero su hermana Claire iría a pasar el día con él, y eso lo compensaba. Iban a cocinar el almuerzo juntos, por lo que se disponía a comprar los ingredientes en el supermercado más cercano a su departamento.

La lluvia caía sobre su paraguas negro con un sonido tranquilizante. A pesar del peligro de terminar empapado, había querido ir a pie, ya que últimamente sus pesadillas habían regresado, y deseaba más que nada despejar su mente. La de esa noche no lo había dejado dormir, y ocupó su tiempo en mirar una maratón de películas viejas en la televisión.

El supermercado no estaba muy concurrido, así que no tardó demasiado en hacer las compras. Claire le había dejado una lista detallada de lo que debía llevar a casa, y el hecho de no tener que hacer fila para pagar había ayudado mucho.

Para volver a su departamento, Chris decidió tomar un camino distinto por el que había llegado, y recorrer el parque le pareció una muy buena idea. Éste tenía un camino construido con piedras, por lo que evitaba embarrarse las zapatillas. El lugar estaba desierto, pero algo en él lo tranquilizó. Tal vez eran las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre las hojas de los árboles con un pequeño sonido, o cómo el césped parecía relucir a causa del agua. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír un pequeño lloriqueo.

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, sin observar nada fuera de lo común. El lloriqueo se hizo más fuerte, y Chris descubrió que provenía de su derecha. Siguió el sonido, para descubrir qué lo ocasionaba, y justo cuando estaba por rendirse, lo vio.

Debajo de un banco de madera había una caja de cartón empapada, y dentro se encontraba un pequeño cachorro color crema. El perrito también estaba mojado, y su rostro triste acompañaba al lloriqueo que despedía. Ni siquiera miró a Chris, porque suponía que él también pasaría de largo, dejándolo a la intemperie.

Al contrario, Chris se agachó y se acercó al perrito. No estaba en sus planes de hoy encontrar un animal abandonado, pero no podía dejar de lado al pequeño cachorro sin hogar, empapado y sin aparente dueño. Dejó las bolsas de las compras a un costado y lo tomó en brazos, acercándoselo al rostro. El perrito lo miró, triste, pero Chris le sonrió, y éste comenzó a mover la cola.

-¿Qué haces fuera en un día lluvioso? – Le dijo cariñosamente. – Te vienes conmigo.

Dio la impresión de que el cachorro entendió, pues dejó de llorar, y su cola comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Chris tomó las bolsas, y se encaminó a su departamento, con su nuevo pequeño amigo.

Al llegar a su piso, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, y supuso que Claire ya había llegado. Entró, y divisó la espalda de su hermana en la cocina, desarmando las bolsas que ella había comprado.

-¡Chris! Siento haber llegado más temprano, pero pasé por el negocio de… - Se interrumpió cuando se giró, y observó el animalito que su hermano traía en brazos. A continuación largó una pequeña exclamación. - ¡Pero qué bonito es! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Lo encontré abandonado en el parque. No podía dejarlo allí. – Contestó, mientras Claire se lo sacaba de las manos para hacerle unos cariños. El cachorro disfrutaba, a pesar de seguir sucio y empapado.

-Chris, comienza a preparar la comida, éste perrito necesita que lo bañen.

Chris rió al observar cómo su hermana se dirigía al baño con el cachorro, y se puso manos a la obra con el almuerzo.

A los minutos, escuchó que Claire le hablaba al perrito, y la vio regresar con un animalito mucho más aseado, con su color crema claro y reluciente.

-¿No es lo más lindo que has visto? – Le preguntó a Chris, mientras el cachorro lo miraba con la lengua fuera de la boca, y moviendo el rabo. - ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

-Aún no lo he pensado. – Contestó, a la vez que se limpiaba las manos en un repasador. - ¿Quieres quedártelo, Claire?

-Hay, sabes que me encantaría, pero paso muy poco tiempo en casa. – Dejó al animalito en el suelo, se agachó hasta ponerse a su misma altura y comenzó a acariciarlo. - ¿Porqué no te lo quedas tú?

-Mmm, no lo sé… Es muy bonito, sí, pero hace tiempo que no tengo una mascota.

-¡Vamos! Sé cuánto querías a Buffy, el perro de los abuelos.

-Sí, pero… - Chris dudó.

Claire miró a su hermano con ojos suplicantes. Parecía que el cachorro hacía lo mismo, y Chris se sintió acorralado.

-Bueno, ¡está bien! Pero deberás ayudarme si alguna vez tengo que irme por unos días.

-¡Sí, qué bien!

Claire empezó a festejar contenta, levantó al perrito en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala con él. Chris no podía más que sonreír y, súbitamente, un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Tiempo atrás, cuando apenas había ingresado en la B.S.A.A, él y Jill compartían unas galletas y un café en la cocina de la oficina.

-Te lo digo, no sé que haría si de pronto me quedara sin hogar. – Comentaba Jill, a raíz de algo que habían visto en el noticiero, donde un matrimonio había quedado sin casa a causa de que su contador se había fugado con todo su dinero.

-Yo te dejaría quedarte conmigo, si lo desearías. – Dijo Chris, y Jill sonrió.

-¡Ay, qué amable! ¡Gracias!

-De nada. – Chris le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese momento, su compañero Duncan entró a la cocina, algo apurado.

-Disculpen, de casualidad, ¿conocen alguna veterinaria cerca? – Preguntó. Chris y Jill se miraron desconcertados.

-Pues, no, lo siento.

-Yo tampoco.

Duncan se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y se dejó caer en una silla, abatido.

-¿Sucede algo? – Jill, quien se encontraba apoyada en un mostrador, dejó su taza de café y se sentó al lado de Duncan.

-Es que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina, y no sabía qué regalarle. Mi hermano, su padre, me dijo que lo que más desea es un cachorro, pero no he tenido tiempo de conseguir uno. ¿Qué haré?

Chris se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa, sentado a una silla, y alargó su mano hacia Duncan.

-No te preocupes, pregúntale a Susan, ella seguramente sabe dónde puedes conseguir uno, ya que tiene varios perros. – Dijo, y su compañero levantó la cabeza de la mesa.

-¡Tienes razón! Soy un idiota, ¿cómo he podido olvidarme de ella? – Se puso en pie de un salto. – ¡Gracias! Iré corriendo a preguntarle.

A continuación salió disparado de la cocina, dejando a Chris y a Jill desconcertados. El hombre se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla, mientras que Jill recuperó su taza de café.

-Yo siempre quise tener un perro. – Exclamó la agente Valentine, dejando salir un suspiro. – Pero mi padre no me dejaba, decía que eran sucios, olorosos y que yo nunca podría cuidarlo.

Chris se sintió tocado con el comentario de su compañera.

-¿Y porqué no tienes uno ahora? Sé que en un departamento será algo apretado, pero no creo que tengas inconvenientes si tienes uno solo. – Le aseguró.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Aunque la verdad es que acabamos de entrar aquí, y estoy bastante ocupada. – Miró a su compañero. – Tal vez más adelante.

Chris le sonrió, y la conversación tomó otro rumbo.

Su recuerdo se desvaneció tan rápido como vino, y observó que Claire lo estaba llamando.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó a su hermana.

-El cachorro necesita un nombre, ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

-¿Un nombre? – Chris se sorprendió.

-¡Claro! Si no se te ocurre ninguno, yo te ayudaré. – Claire colocó al cachorro frente a su rostro, y éste la miró seriamente. – Capuccino. – El perrito ladró, pero no cambió su expresión. - ¿No? Qué tal… ¿Philippe? – El pequeño no se inmutó. - ¡Ya sé! Brandon.

-¿Brandon? Es un nombre demasiado extraño para un perro… - Comenzó a quejarse Chris, pero el cachorro ladró contento, dejó la lengua fuera de la boca y comenzó a mover el rabo.

-¡Brandon! Así se llama. – Claire comenzó a bailar nuevamente con el pequeño animalito, y Chris regresó a la cocina riendo.

"Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir un nombre tan extraño, hermanita." Pensó el muchacho, mientras seguía cocinando. El recuerdo de Jill lo hizo sonreír, pensando que ese cachorro ya no era suyo sólo, sino que estaba dispuesto a compartirlo, con Claire, obviamente, y con Jill también. Escuchó cómo Claire hablaba con el perrito, y no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

"Esto es por ti, Jill…"


	7. Capítulo 7

**07**

Desde que Chris perdió a Jill, sus compañeros de trabajo habían notado que ya no era el mismo. Estaba más inmerso en el mundo de las armas bio-orgánicas, habiendo jurado erradicar todo lo posible del mundo, y eso lo había llevado a viajar por el planeta. Países del otro lado de la tierra, lugares desconocidos, de extremos fríos o calores insoportables; todo por eliminar las amenazas que habían arruinado su vida.

Cuando hablaban con él, o pasaban el tiempo juntos, no parecía que Chris hubiera cambiado, pero sus compañeros no podían ignorar que ahora su nombre figuraba en más misiones que ningún otro agente de la B.S.A.A, y a veces se preocupaban por él. Si intentaban sacarle el tema, lo evadía, respondiendo que sólo era trabajo.

Ese día en la oficina, Chris se encontraba en su escritorio, ordenando papeles, cuando notó que sus compañeros no estaban en sus puestos de trabajo. Extrañado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se asomó al pasillo. Efectivamente, parecía que estaba solo en esa parte del edificio, y decidió ver qué era lo que sucedía.

En la cocina, un par de tazas con café caliente se apoyaban en la mesa. En otras oficinas, ventiladores encendidos y lapiceras dejadas al azar en las mesadas. "Qué extraño…", pensó. Comenzó a creer que era el único que quedaba, cuando escuchó un murmullo.

Caminó hacia el sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y observó un gran tumulto de gente alrededor del televisor de la sala. La mayoría de los agentes observaban sorprendidos algo en el noticiero, y hablaban despacio para no perderse nada. Chris comenzó a avanzar, haciéndose un lugar entre sus compañeros, sólo para quedar más impresionado que nunca con la noticia de la que todos estaban pendientes.

El noticiero informaba de un gran incendio sucedido en un edificio, con todo un piso involucrado y personas a las que rescatar. Las imágenes eran tan impresionantes que pondrían la piel de gallina a cualquiera. Madres desesperadas por sus hijos, niños sacados de las llamas casi inconscientes, bomberos haciendo todo lo que podían para detener el avance del fuego.

El corazón de Chris comenzó a acelerar, sentía que le costaba respirar, e imágenes desagradables le surcaban la mente.

-¿Qué piso es ese? – Preguntó, con gran esfuerzo, a la mujer que tenía al lado.

-Mmm, no lo han dicho, pero es uno de los más altos.

Efectivamente, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tenía que…

Salió rápidamente del círculo de agentes, y corrió a su oficina. Sus compañeros lo observaron extrañados, y se preguntaron qué le ocurría. Cuando volvió, llevaba las llaves de su automóvil en la mano, y se dirigía apresuradamente a la salida.

-Hey, Chris, ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó Roscoe, un hombre delgado de cabello rojizo.

-Ese edificio – Respondió sin mirar atrás, pero señalando con la mano. – es donde vive mi hermana.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse retumbó. Todos sus compañeros se quedaron de piedra, observando el lugar por el que Chris había pasado.

El castaño se subió rápidamente al automóvil, y le costó varios intentos poder encenderlo apropiadamente. Esto hizo que se obligara a tranquilizarse, ya que no iba a hacerle nada bien a nadie si manejaba descuidadamente. Tomó el volante con ambas manos y agachó la cabeza. A continuación, comenzó a respirar despacio, y su corazón dejó de dar tumbos. Cuando se sintió lo más tranquilo que creyó poder estar, arrancó el coche y se dirigió al lugar del incendio.

Cuando aún faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar, le costó avanzar. Había un gran embotellamiento, a causa de que la zona estaba cercada a fin de dejar paso a ambulancias y coches de bomberos. Una columna de humo se divisaba al frente, e imágenes de Claire en distintas situaciones desagradables lo embriagó. En medio del desastre, sonidos de bocinas, gritos y sirenas, decidió aparcar en el primer lugar que le fue posible, y seguir a pie.

Era difícil entrar en la zona del desastre, fuera como fuese, pero hizo todo lo posible para llegar. No podía creer que eso le estuviese sucediendo, parecía como si un ente mayor quisiese demostrar su fuerza, poniéndolo en situaciones límites. Pero se negó a pensar que era Dios, ya que, aunque nunca había sido muy religioso, sí creía que había algo más, y muchas veces se encontró pidiéndole ayuda al cielo. Es útil creer que no eres el único en una situación desagradable.

Se abrió paso entre la gente que miraba y señalaba el edificio en llamas, la mayoría horrorizados, y quietos a unas cuadras. Nadie suponía que el hombre que pasaba tan rápido a su lado estaba más asustado que ellos mismos.

El nerviosismo de Chris aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Los gritos y el tumulto de gente no hacían más que crisparlo, y cuando llegó a la esquina del edificio, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Levantó la vista, y observó las llamas que lamían uno de los pisos. La imagen era aún más sorprendente que en televisión. La poca gente que se alejaba chocaba contra él, pero no se daba cuenta, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por Claire como para notarlo.

Se acercó a una franja amarilla que prohibía el paso, y estaba dispuesto a seguir, cuando un policía lo interceptó.

-Disculpe, no puede pasar. – Dijo el uniformado.

-Escuche, mi hermana vive aquí y yo… - Comenzó Chris, señalando la zona.

-Lo siento, muchos tienen familiares aquí, pero queremos evitar más desastres…

-Por favor, yo también fui policía, déjeme…

-Lo lamento. – Respondió, tajante. A continuación, el agente se alejó.

"Necesito pasar, no importa cómo… Claire…"

El pensamiento lo llenó de coraje, y comenzó a mirar la gente que se encontraba dentro de la zona de peligro. Además de bomberos, policías y paramédicos, había gente dueña de los departamentos, vecinos y niños. Pero Claire no se veía por ningún lado.

La adrenalina que le corría por el cuerpo era lo que no le permitía dejarse caer. Si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a cómo se sentía, hubiera notado sus rodillas flojas, y seguramente habría caído al suelo. Más tarde reflexionó cómo se sentía de impotente cuando temía por lo que lo hacía sensible.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que pasó estudiando la zona, en busca de su hermana, cuando desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, y la divisó. Una muchacha pelirroja, con el cabello atado observaba la escena a unos metros fuera de la franja amarilla.

El corazón le saltó, y comenzó a correr hacia ella. Empujando con suavidad a la gente, lo más rápido posible, y exclamando palabras de perdón, fue llegando hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha. Algunas personas parecían ponerse en su camino a propósito, deteniéndose justo por donde él pensaba pasar. Sabía que no era planeado, pero le irritaba estar tan cerca de su objetivo y no poder alcanzarlo. Cuando llegó a la meta, rebosaba de júbilo.

-¡Claire! – Exclamó con el último soplo de aire que le quedaba.

-… ¿Chris? – Su hermana lo observó extrañado. - ¿Qué haces a…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que el castaño la hundió en un abrazo tan fuerte, que parecía no querer dejarla ir.

-No… puedo respirar. – Claire se sentía aprisionada, y no entendía cómo su hermano había llegado allí.

-Lo siento. – Chris la soltó, pero aún se reflejaba preocupación en su rostro. - ¿Estás bien?, ¿No estas herida? – Preguntó, dándole una rápida mirada.

-Estoy bien. – Claire sonrió, pero no pudo desasirse de las grandes manos de su hermano sobre sus hombros. – El incendio fue unos pisos más arriba del mío. – Chris no parecía satisfecho. – Además no estaba en casa. – Agregó la pelirroja.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos. Chris no podía pensar con claridad, la tenía en frente suyo, sin un rasguño, y todo en lo que había pensado en el camino hacia el edificio de pronto se derrumbó.

-Te vienes conmigo hoy. – Le dijo tajante, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia su automóvil.

En el camino no miraron atrás. Chris se mantuvo callado, con paso firme y no parecía estar dispuesto a soltar la mano de su hermana.

-Chris… ¿sucede algo? Estoy bien… - Claire comenzó a decir, pero el hombre no contestó. Decidió dejarlo estar, pero empezaba a sentirse incómoda, pocas veces había visto a su hermano tan afectado.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Chris le abrió la puerta, y luego se subió al asiento del piloto, aún sin hablar, ni mirar a su hermana al rostro. Cuando pretendía encender el motor, Claire colocó su mano sobre la de él, deteniéndolo. Aún así, Chris no la miró.

-Dime qué sucede. – Exclamó, observándolo. – Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que algo no está bien. No me ocurrió nada, y si hubiera sabido que…

-Creí que iba a perderte. – Susurró Chris, bajando la cabeza. – No podía soportar el hecho de perder a todas las personas importantes en mi vida.

Se creó un silencio en el automóvil. Claire sabía que se refería a su compañera Jill Valentine, que aunque ya habían pasado dos años desde su muerte, no podía superar. Habían hablado del asunto un par de veces, y el hecho radicaba en que Chris se culpaba a sí mismo de la desaparición de la agente de la B.S.A.A. "Si solo hubiera sido yo quien saltara por esa ventana…" había dicho, pero Claire no lo dejó continuar. "¿Qué hubiera sido de mí?" le había preguntado, "No permitiré que me abandones". Desde ese día habían hecho una promesa, y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplirla hasta los límites más insospechados.

-Yo también sé lo que se siente perder a alguien. – Respondió la pelirroja, suavemente. – Y por nada del mundo te dejaré.

Por primera vez desde que se alejaron del incendio, Chris la miró a los ojos, y supo que no mentía. Nunca lo hacía.

-Gracias. – Le dijo. – Por todo.

-Cuando quieras. – Claire sonrió, satisfecha. Su hermano imitó el gesto, y puso en marcha el automóvil. – Pero ahora me debes una cena.

-¡Hey! Tú eres la que me ha dado un susto de muerte, te toca a ti. – Chris se había sorprendido, y ahora estaba riendo ante el hecho.

-¿Sacas a pasear a Brandon?

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-Seguramente no lo sacas lo suficiente. – Su hermana intentaba mantenerse seria.

-Lo paseo todas las veces que me pide.

-Mmm, voy a preguntarle en cuanto lleguemos.

El resto del camino la pasaron riendo y haciendo bromas tontas. Toda la preocupación que había albergado Chris desde esa mañana se esfumó en un instante, sólo al ver la sonrisa Claire. No podía imaginarse vivir sin ella, y no quería hacerlo, por temor a tener que repetir la experiencia. Se quitó los pensamientos desagradables y se dispuso a disfrutar del trayecto. Como siempre hacía.

* * *

_Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos los que leen esta historia y me dejan comentarios y reviews, realmente me pone contenta saber que hay gente que disfruta leyéndola, así como yo lo hago escribiéndola :)_

_Debo anunciar que, aunque sólo lleva 7 capítulos, pienso dejar este fanfic con 11 partes. Prefiero tener una historia corta con capítulos algo más elaborados y pensados, que una larga con capítulos "descafeinados". Sé que no seré la mejor escritora del mundo, pero soy una gran fanática de Resident Evil, y me alegra ponerme a escribir este fanfic :)_

_Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos!! ^^_


	8. Capítulo 8

**08**

Era un caluroso día en la oficina de la B.S.A.A. Chris Redfield, junto con algunos compañeros, se encontraban almorzando en la cocina, mirando el noticiero del mediodía, charlando y riendo.

-Si te dijo eso, está mintiendo, no lo dudes. – Exclamó Susan, sobre la esposa de Luke.

-¿Acaso tú también lo has hecho? – Acató Duncan, riendo.

-Eso no te incumbe. – Contestó la aludida, divertida.

Chris reía y escuchaba, aunque sin decir nada. Había acabado de comer, y la conversación de sus compañeros le causaba gracia. La charla podría llamarse "Diez maneras de saber si tu mujer te engaña". Cinco hombres y dos mujeres, aportando sus puntos de vista.

En eso, Mike Johnson entró en la estancia. Encontró a los agentes riendo, y se preguntó qué ocurría. Divisó a Chris, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. El aludido se levantó y caminó detrás de su compañero hasta una de las oficinas más cercanas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Chris, tengo trabajo para ti. – Le tendió una carpeta azul, con la portada transparente. – Sé que te gusta investigar, y hace tiempo que no lo haces.

Chris observó lo que Mike le había entregado.

-¿Y sobré qué trata? – Preguntó, leyendo las primeras líneas.

-Nos hemos enterado de que un hombre peligroso del mundo del tráfico de armas bio-orgánicas se ha asentado en África. – Explicó Mike, apoyándose en el escritorio y cruzando los brazos. – Parece que trabaja para alguien más, aunque no hay muchas pistas. En la zona ha habido extraños asesinatos y desapariciones, y tu trabajo es investigar si realmente este hombre se encuentra allí, y comunicarlo a la central de la B.S.A.A en África.

El corazón de Chris dio un vuelco cuando llegó a esa parte en el informe.

-Ricardo Irving… - Susurró.

-Sí, ése es nuestro hombre. – Contestó Mike, extrañado por la reacción de su compañero.

Los sentimientos de Chris se agolparon en su pecho, pero intentó guardárselos, y no mostrarlos frente a Mike.

-De acuerdo, me pondré ya mismo. – Se giró para alejarse.

-No es necesario que… - Comenzó Johnson, pero Chris ya había salido de la oficina.

"Ricardo Irving"… ese nombre le sonaba conocido, y estaba seguro de dónde lo había escuchado antes, no dudaba. El recuerdo de lo sucedido el día de la desaparición de Jill y Wesker le vino a la mente. Había leído algo sobre él en una de las computadoras de la mansión de Spencer, notificando que lo utilizarían para traficar. Si había alguien que podría saber sobre lo ocurrido ese día, y porqué Wesker se encontraba allí, y había asesinado a Spencer, tenía que ser él. Era la única conexión que poseía, y necesitaba creer que Irving podía aclarar las cosas.

El resto del día lo pasó encerrado en su oficina, haciendo llamadas e investigando con su computadora. Tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre ese hombre, lo que era capaz de hacer, y qué lo había llevado a África. Tenía que saber qué había pasado con los cuerpos de Jill y Wesker. Ambos, presuntamente, muertos.

Durante tres días no hizo más que darle vueltas al asunto. El cansancio no se comparaba con las ansias que tenía de conocer la verdad, y ya había elaborado un informe bastante largo sobre lo que posiblemente se cocía en el pequeño pueblo de Kijuju.

Una parte en especial no le dejaba pensar con claridad. En África se habían reportado extraños barcos trayendo grandes cantidades de algo que nadie estaba seguro qué. Se suponía que eran personas, de contrabando o raptadas, ya que coincidía con las desapariciones que ocurrían en el lugar. Pero eso no era todo, parecía ser que también traían personas de otros lugares del mundo. Y una vez pudo verse una mujer, de alrededor de 30 años de edad, tez blanca y cabello castaño, muy malherida, siendo transportada. La única prueba de que tal vez Jill Valentine no había muerto ese fatídico día en la mansión Spencer.

La mente de Chris era un torbellino. No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que tal vez su vieja compañera estuviera viva, pero no quería darse falsas esperanzas. No había pruebas de que sea ella, podría ser simplemente otra de las tantas mujeres que habían raptado, pero… algo en su interior se aferraba al sentimiento de poder volver a verla, escuchar su voz, ver sus brillantes ojos y su sonrisa…

Mike Johnson estaba preocupado. Redfield era uno de los mejores agentes de la B.S.A.A, y siempre hacía bien su trabajo. Pero esto era demasiado. Parecía haberse tomado la investigación demasiado en serio, y comenzaba a culparse por haberle dado ese informe.

Llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Chris, y cuando entró, observó que su compañero se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-Sí, de acuerdo, señor. – Decía con el tubo en el oído. – Muchas gracias, señor. Que tenga un buen día.

-¿Con quién hablabas? – Preguntó Mike, cuando hubo colgado.

-Con el alto mando de la B.S.A.A de África. – Chris apoyó las manos entrelazadas en el escritorio. – Le he enviado una copia del informe y he solicitado incorporarme a la operación de arresto de Irving.

Mike no pudo más que sorprenderse. No era la primera vez que Chris viajaba a algún lugar desconocido en el otro lado del mundo, pero… ¿sólo por un arresto? Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-¿Sólo por un contrabando…? – Comenzó Mike, encogido de hombros.

-Allí hay algo más grande. Trafican personas para experimentar con ellas. – Chris se puso de pie. – No puedo permitir que eso suceda.

Mike lo observó a los ojos, cruzado de brazos. Había algo que Chris no decía. Se estaba guardando la verdadera razón para sí.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué has solicitado el permiso?

Chris lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Es sólo otro trabajo.

A juzgar por su mirada, no parecía que fuese a sacarle nada más. Mike exhaló, abatido. Le tenía afecto a Chris, por lo que temía que pudiese hacerle daño meterse tan de lleno en una situación como ésta. No dudaba en que tuviera éxito, él era uno de los agentes más respetados, y si se encontraba en la lista de involucrados, definitivamente lograría su objetivo. Pero era algo más. Últimamente parecía que sólo vivía para el trabajo, y eso no podía ser bueno.

-De acuerdo, has lo que quieras. – Ambos se miraron sin moverse. - ¿Cuándo te notifican si te lo conceden?

-Ya lo han hecho. Parto en dos días.

Dicho esto, Chris pasó por un costado y salió de la estancia. Mike se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos, tras observar la espalda de su compañero atravesar la puerta.

* * *

_Uno de los más cortos que he escrito, pero me gustó así y no quise agregarle nada más :)_

_Necesito hacer una nota especial sobre este capítulo. Fue muy difícil escribirlo, aunque no lo crean xD._  
_Antes de jugar a Lost In Nightmares, no estaba segura de cómo conectar el hecho de que Chris supiera algo sobre lo que sucedía en África. Leí y re-leí las fichas de los personajes del juego, vi millones de veces las cinemáticas, y creo que armé algo convincente... o no? xD_  
_Si no fuera por la escena donde Chris le dice a Sheva que hacía un tiempo había recibido información de que Jill podía seguir con vida, yo creería que él se entera por la imágen que ve en los archivos del equpipo Delta. Así que intenté inventar una situación que le diera una pequeña esperanza a Chris. No sabía como hacerla xD_

_Agradezco haber jugado Lost in Nightmares antes de escribir éste capítulo, porque me dio la información que necesitaba para conectar a Chris con Kijuju. Sólo faltaba lo de Jill, así que lo siento si no era lo que esperaban xD_

_Bueno, como siempre gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia ^^ Espero que les guste! :)_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Aquí les traigo, por fín, el próximo capítulo :)_

_Sé que siempre lo repito, pero estoy infinitamente agradecida por todas las personas que leen mi fic y me dejan comentarios, gracias en serio! Significa mucho para mí que alguien disfrute de esta historia tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla ^^_

_Lamento la tardanza, pero la verdad es que no tengo excusas. Gracias de nuevo, y espero que les guste! :)_

* * *

**09**

La noche anterior no había podido dormir. Intenté pensar en mi inminente viaje a África como sólo un trabajo más, pero me fue imposible. Íbamos en busca de un hombre que tal vez conocía o tenía algo que ver con Spencer, eso me llevaba a pensar en la mansión… y en Jill.

Desde nuestro trabajo como policías del departamento de Raccoon City, siempre habíamos sido compañeros, hasta que un desastre en otra mansión de Spencer nos separó para siempre. Nunca me había quejado de las demás personas con las que tuve que trabajar, sólo que con ella era distinto. Era mi compañera, pero a la vez mi amiga y confidente. Habíamos pasado por mucho juntos, y eso nos había fortalecido. Poder contar con alguien que conocía los horrores del mundo de la misma manera que yo era reconfortante.

Hacía más de dos años que me habían privado de volver a verla, y tardé en hacerme a la idea. Es extraño, creo que nunca lloré por ella. Me la arrebataron tan rápidamente que no me di cuenta hasta mucho después, y ya era tarde.

Quería acabar con todos los focos de amenazas bio-orgánicas, quería eliminar a todos los responsables de desastres que causan la muerte de millones, quería terminar con todo. El haber perdido a Jill me recordaba por lo que otras personas, al igual que yo, tuvieron que pasar, y no podía permitirlo.

Me avoqué al trabajo como nunca lo había hecho, comencé a viajar por el mundo, una vez más, y logré mi objetivo todas las veces. Pero no era suficiente, no para mí. Nunca lograba llenar el vacío que sentía dentro.

Luego de dar vueltas en la cama durante horas, decidí levantarme. El cachorro Brandon, no tan pequeño ahora, me miró desde los pies de la cama. Levantó la cabeza y las orejas, sorprendido de que estuviera despierto a esa hora de la madrugada. Miré el reloj y, efectivamente, eran las cuatro y media.

Me dirigí a la cocina y tomé un par de tostadas de la tarde anterior. Las masticaba, pero realmente no sentía el sabor. Pensamientos extraños vagaban mi mente, y no podía controlarlos. Me ponía frenético.

"Chris, ¡contrólate!" Me dije a mi mismo, y como si de una máquina se tratara, comencé a ver todo con más claridad. Mi corazón dejó de saltar, mi estómago dejó de revolverse, y me sentí más tranquilo. "Un trabajo, nada más."

A las nueve en punto, ya estaba preparado. Me había duchado, cambiado y preparado los bolsos. El perrito se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo, sin moverse. Lo observé, y le acaricié la cabeza. Él movió la cola y me ladró en señal de agradecimiento. Iba a extrañarlo, pero por suerte, volvería pronto.

Claire llegó en unos minutos a mi departamento. Se iba a encargar de cuidar a Brandon durante mi estancia fuera.

-¿Estás listo? – Me preguntó.

-Sí, supongo… - Contesté, dubitativo.

-¿Supones? – Nada se escapa de la mirada de mi hermana. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Decidí que era mejor contarle lo que pasaba por mi mente. Sería más cómodo, y me ahorraría un sermón por parte de ella.

-Es que creí que ya no tendría que lidiar con personas que tuvieron algo que ver con Ozwell Spencer. – Dije, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala.

-Es un trabajo como cualquier otro. Van, atrapan a los malos y regresan, ¿correcto? – Respondió Claire, sentándose a mi lado.

Reí ante la contestación de mi hermana.

-Sí, tienes razón. Es sólo que…

-No, el asunto no tiene ninguna pega. – La pelirroja se levantó con gesto enojado y, poniendo los brazos como jarra, se paró frente a mí. - ¿Dónde está el valiente agente anti-terrorismo que solías ser? ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera pareces mi hermano. Dime, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Chris Redfield?

No sabía si tomarme sus palabras seriamente o reírme. Agaché la cabeza, y de pronto todo surgió frente a mí. Debía dejar de filosofar tanto y pensar en tiempos pasados. Nunca olvidaría lo ocurrido, pero no se podía cambiar. Tenía que enfocarme en el futuro y vivir el presente.

Además, todos los "malos", como decía Claire, están emparentados. Persiguen los mismos objetivos, y no es de extrañar que se junten de vez en cuando. "Sólo otro trabajo más…"

-¿Sabes? – Dije, poniéndome en pie. – Tienes razón. Lo siento, he sido un estúpido.

Claire sonrió ante mi repentina respuesta, y me observó detenidamente.

-La verdad es que manejas demasiado bien la situación. – Me contestó. – Pero extraño a mi hermanito de antes.

Había sido un idiota todo este tiempo. La gente debía de haberse preocupado por mí más de lo que pensé; debían de temer que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero eso iba a cambiar. Nunca había dejado que algo me debilitase, y en estos últimos años me había fortalecido bastante, aunque nadie lo notara.

Observé a Claire, y sonreí.

-No tienes que preocuparte, nunca dejé de ser el mismo.

-Me alegra oír eso. – Contestó ella, también riendo.

* * *

Mi hermana me acompañó al aeropuerto. Era extraño, pocas veces lo hacía, pero ese día se negó a quedarse en el departamento. Brandon también vino, con su nuevo collar color rojo y una gran insignia que leía su nombre y mi número de teléfono, en caso de que se perdiera. Aunque no era algo probable, el cachorro parecía tener miedo a salir sin mi compañía, o la de Claire. Pero nunca es malo ser precavido.

El viaje pasó como un sueño. Desde la ventanilla del avión podía observar a mi pequeña familia saludarme desde fuera. Claire sonreía, como siempre, y Brandon ladraba con la lengua fuera de la boca. Me sentí melancólico. Mentiría si diría que nunca lo hacía, pero verlos a lo lejos, sabiendo que me ausentaría un tiempo sin poder verlos, aumentó el sentimiento. Ignoré lo que me surcaba por la mente, y decidí repasar la información que me habían dado sobre el trabajo en África.

Cuando arribamos, luego de varias horas sobre el avión, me dejaron un automóvil de la compañía para que me acercara al pueblo de Kijuju, a sólo unos minutos de viaje, pero no existía transporte público.

El paisaje era desolado, de colores marrones y verdes, con pequeños y quebradizos árboles plantados en lugares separados. El sol fuerte, capaz de deshidratar a cualquiera, parecía que se negaba a dar tregua. Escuchaba el motor del coche lejano, como si fuera ajeno a mí. Las grandes llantas rodaban sobre el camino pedroso, mientras yo pensaba cómo es que había terminado allí.

Siempre lo hacía. Me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez la historia de la caída de Umbrella, el esparcimiento de armas bio-orgánicas por todo el mundo, y el miedo de las personas de que otra catástrofe como Raccoon City sucediera. Para evitar eso, estábamos nosotros, los agentes de la B.S.A.A.

Entré en el pequeño pueblo y, por fin, pude notar más movimiento. Los aldeanos parecían tranquilos, pero había algo en su mirada que no denotaba confianza. Aparqué el automóvil en un costado, me bajé para sacar mi equipo de los asientos traseros, y fue cuando escuché una voz dirigida a mí.

-Bienvenido a África.

Me sobresalté un poco, lo que hizo que me girara más rápido de lo normal. Frente a mí se encontraba una mujer de tez oscura, con el cabello corto recogido y una sonrisa amable.

-Me llamo Sheva Alomar.

-Chris Redfield. – Contesté, estrechándole la mano. Al escuchar su nombre, supe instantáneamente de quien se trataba.

-Su reputación le precede, Sr. Redfield. Es un honor. – Dijo, sonriendo.

-Sólo Chris; gracias. – Devolví el gesto. – Así que tú serás mi acompañante hasta el objetivo.

-Sí. La situación es más tensa que nunca, desde el cambio de gobierno.

-Me lo imagino. Dicen que se ha convertido en un paraíso para los terroristas. – Pensé para mí que el asunto comenzaba a no ser tan discreto.

-Y no van a estar felices de ver a un norteamericano, aunque sea de la B.S.A.A. – Sonaba preocupada. – Por eso me han encargado que sea su compañera; mi presencia los tranquilizará.

-Seguramente lo harás más que bien. – Sonreí, y la mujer comenzó a caminar.

Algo en su pequeño discurso me había afectado más de lo que creí. "Compañera…" Los recuerdos de Jill volvieron a agolparse en mi mente. Nuestra última misión juntos, la lucha con Wesker, cuando cayó por la ventana, su tumba…

Me quedé inmóvil durante unos segundos. Había jurado que esas memorias no volverían a molestarme de tal manera, pero me fue imposible alejarlas. Sheva era la primera compañera mujer que tenía en una misión desde…

-¿Estás bien?

La observé, y noté su semblante preocupado.

-Sí, perdona. – Meneé un poco la cabeza, y comencé a dirigirme hacia donde ella estaba. – No es nada. En marcha.

Sonreí y empezamos a caminar, a dirigirnos hacia nuestra misión en un país que no conocía. Con costumbres distintas a las mías, con parajes totalmente opuestos… Quién podía imaginarse lo que nos encontraríamos allí.

Quizá yo tenía una idea.


	10. Capítulo 10

Primero, lo lamento muchísimo. Meses estuve para escribir el final, pero la verdad que muchas cosas pasaron, perdí la inspiración, las ganas, y... No sé, no tengo perdón.  
Hoy me puse como meta terminar el capítulo final, y, aunque perdí un poco el hilo de la manera en que lo estaba escribiendo, espero que aún les guste :)

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia y dejaron comentarios, se los agradezco de corazón

* * *

**10**

Ya no sabía qué día era, o en donde me encontraba. Todo lo sucedido las últimas horas que Sheva y yo habíamos estado en África revoloteaban mi mente. ¿Jill viva? ¿Wesker con una nueva cómplice? ¿Un nuevo plan para apoderarse del mundo? Había demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

Mi compañera y yo vimos cómo el puente bajaba y se colocaba de tal manera que ya era posible cruzarlo. Del otro lado, una puerta de piedra con el logo de Tricell nos estaba esperando. Tuvimos una pequeña conversación, pero mi mente vagaba en que tal vez encontráramos la verdad detrás de esa puerta. Avanzamos, y entramos en la estancia.

Lo primero que nuestros ojos fueron capaces de captar era una figura femenina frente a nosotros.

-¡Excella Gionne! ¡No te muevas! – Exclamó Sheva, a la vez que desenfundábamos las armas.

La mujer comenzó a aplaudir con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Bravo!

No podía contenerme demasiado tiempo, sentía mi cuerpo hormiguear, y no quería seguir en la incertidumbre por más tiempo.

-Diablos, ¿dónde está Jill? – Grité.

-Hmm… ¿Jill? Tal vez te lo diga, o tal vez no.

Excella parecía realmente divertida, y hubiera perdido el control, de no ser por una extraña figura encapuchada que cayó del cielo, sólo para detener a mi compañera y a mí.

Con poco esfuerzo, y muy rápidamente, la figura logró detener que apretáramos el gatillo varias veces, a la vez que nos asestaba fuertes golpes realmente impresionantes.

Yo disparé primero, y la bala sólo le rozó… pero pudo quitarle la máscara de pájaro. El encapuchado comenzó a alejarse con movimientos acrobáticos, mientras esquivaba todos nuestros disparos. Yo estaba realmente sorprendido al ver a alguien capaz de hacer esas volteretas.

-Deja de jugar con nosotros. ¡Queremos algunas respuestas! – Exclamé, empuñando mi arma, cuando la figura se detuvo a varios metros de distancia.

-No has cambiado nada.

Esa voz… la conocía, y nada en el mundo me diría lo contrario. La manera en que arrastraba las palabras con ese tono grave… Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando giré la vista hacia el sujeto dueño de mis pesadillas.

-¡Wesker! ¡_Sí_ que estás vivo!

Allí estaba él, vivito y coleando. Mejor que nunca, si podía decirlo su archi-rival. Con el cabello rubio engominado hacía atrás, un traje completamente negro y las inconfundibles gafas a juego.

-¿Éste es Wesker? – Preguntó Sheva, pero me abstuve a contestarle.

La adrenalina que fluyó por mis venas me ayudó a ponerme tenso, a ganar confianza en que tal vez ésta sería mi oportunidad de ganarle. Una voz en mi mente me decía lo contrario, pero hice caso omiso. Necesitaba toda la fuerza que pudiera acumular.

-La última vez que nos vimos fue en la mansión Spencer, ¿verdad? – Dijo el hombre, sólo para hacerme rabiar. – Qué reunión familiar más enternecedora.

Bajando por las escaleras de piedra, se dirigió hacia la figura encapuchada.

-Esperaba que te alegrarás más de vernos.

-¿_Vernos_? – Estaba confundido. ¿Conocía al "ninja" que nos había atacado?

-Mira que eres lento…

Tras sus palabras, comenzó a quitarle la capucha…

* * *

-Chris… Chris!

El aludido levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de lo que acababa de soñar. Bueno, de lo que acababa de recordar. Su cerebro parecía no querer olvidar esa experiencia, y por más que lo intentara, el momento de reencuentro con su vieja compañera lo invadía cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Chris, ¿te encuentras bien?

El agente Redfield dirigió su mirada a la persona que se encontraba frente a él con preocupación escrito en el rostro. Jill Valentine, con una cantidad considerable de papeles en los brazos se acercó aún más, pero él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

-Está bien. – Contestó su compañera, claramente no convencida. – Pero aún creo que deberías tomarte unos días libres.

La castaña se sentó en su escritorio, que se encontraba justo enfrente del de Chris. Absorta en organizar los papeles que había traído, no notó que su compañero la observaba detenidamente.

Chris se deleitaba con los movimientos suaves de las manos de Jill, a sabiendas que volvía a ser la misma de siempre, y que de ahora en adelante, él nunca dejaría que algo como aquello volviera a suceder. Wesker había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y le hizo jurar a Jill que no volvería a dar su vida por él. Aún no estaba seguro de que su compañera hubiera aceptado, ella lo había prometido, pero él sabía que lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad. Porque Chris lo haría por Jill.

La agente Valentine por fin levantó los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

-No… nada.

-Vamos, dime. – Jill sonrió mostrando los dientes.

-Está todo bien. – Chris le devolvió la sonrisa.

Jill, al no estar convencida, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su compañero, abrazando su cuello desde atrás y susurrándole al oído.

-Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que algo te está preocupando.

El aroma del dulce perfume de su compañera lo invadíó, y cerró momentáneamente los ojos para disfrutar de su esencia, mientras un rápido flash en su cerebro le mostró las dos versiones de Jill. Aún no podía creer que ese día en África se encontrara con esa muchacha pálida, rubia y letal, que lo único que quería era asesinarlo, sabiendo que se trataba de Jill Valentine, su compañera por años.

Ahora, Jill había vuelto a la normalidad. Cabello castaño, color rosado en sus mejillas, amabilidad desprendida de los poros, y su lado peligroso latente listo para salir cuando la situación lo ameritara.

-Es sólo que… aún... no puedo quitarme los recuerdos de la cabeza.

Jill lo miró a los ojos frunciendo el seño.

-¿Desconfías de mí? – Lentamente fue soltándose de su cuello. – O es que… ¿ya no me miras de la misma manera?

Chris se giró sin levantarse de la silla, preocupado por el rostro triste de su compañera.

-¿Qué?, tú nunca dejarás de ser la misma para mí. – Se puso de pie para acercarse más, pero ella se alejó unos pequeños pasos, abrazándose a sí misma. Su rostro era el mismo, sus ojos cristalinos también. Claro que era la misma Jill Valentine. – Lo que quise decir es que… temo por ti. No quiero que vuelva a pasarte nada como eso.

Jill levantó la mirada y observó pena y preocupación en el semblante de Chris.

-Realmente la pasaste mal estos años, ¿no es cierto? – La pregunta hizo que Chris se revolviera incómodo. – Cuando… no podía controlar mis acciones… - Jill posó sus ojos en el suelo de madera de la oficina. – Yo… intentaba alejarme, revivir buenos momentos… y… siempre estabas tú en ellos.

Chris se sorprendió por la confesión de la castaña. Él siempre había sentido un cariño especial por ella, pero su manera de pensar estaba cambiando. Le encantaba la manera en que ambos se cuidaban las espaldas mientras trabajaban, cómo se daban a conocer las novedades sobre lo que estaban investigando en ese momento, … cómo salían de vez en cuando sin trabajo involucrado,… cómo pasaron varias navidades mirando viejas películas en el sillón del departamento de Chris, … cómo tomaban el desayuno la mañana siguiente.

Jill seguía hablando, pero Chris había dejado de escucharla hacía rato, absorto en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a la muchacha y le levantó la barbillla con la mano, así podía al fin mirarla a los ojos. Se observaron durante segundos que parecieron minutos, ambos intentando descifrar sus sentimientos. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, mientras ninguno emitía sonido, aún observándose mutuamente. Podían sentir sus cálidos alientos cada vez más cerca, narices casi tocándose.

-Hey, Redfield, Valentine, tengo unos papeles para ustedes, del caso Hunderff. Creo que querrán echarle un vistazo…

Kevin entró en la oficina, mirada clavada en los papeles que traía. Chris y Jill rápidamente se separaron, incómodos.

-Eh… yo… yo me encargo, gracias. – Jill le quitó los documentos a Kevin de las manos y se sentó rápidamente en su lugar a revisarlos.

El muchacho, sorprendido, observó a la castaña, y luego a Chris, que aún seguía de pie. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiró. En ese momento, Jill dejó salir una pequeña risa de triunfo.

-¡Chris! El cuartel general de Hunderff, parece que se encuentra en Singapur. – Lo miró sonriente. - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

El muchacho rió.

-Parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer. Y lugares que visitar.

Jill no podía borrarse la sonrisa del rostro mientras se levantaba y ambos salían por la puerta de la oficina.


End file.
